Arthur Experiments With OC's
by French class
Summary: Arthur makes OC's for Avatar: The Last Airbender, and his parents found out. K-plus for a French kiss reference.
1. The Unnamed Chapter

So, one day Arthur the Aardvark was watching Avatar: The Last Airbender and drawing pictures of Aang and Katara French kissing in his notebook. These turned into Vincent Van Gogh-esque pictures of Aang bending all of the elements. Those turned into soda can mosaics of the characters. And THOSE turned into... I think you know where I'm going with this.

Then he started drawing waterbenders with long, flowing golden hair. Then he made them Aang and Katara's children.

"Hmm..." said Arthur. Not again.

* * *

He replaced his soda can mosaics with more soda can mosaics. Except THIS time, they were of his new friend, Denbu-gao. He then wrote stories about her and put them on the Internet.

He found this website called... Google. He searched for... Yahoo. THEN he found this website called... Myspace. He posted his stories on... Myspace.

How many views did it get over 3 months? 0. Zero. Negative. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Null. None. Giant pink frosted sprinkled donut.

Arthur thought he was just on a website with a lot of interesting stuff. But then he went onto Facebook. "Oh..."

He then went online to make a website to calm his anger. He decided to make a website where creative writers could make stories based off their favorite media. But, what would he call it? "Nah. I'll just leave it for future scientists." He went into the kitchen to eat some wild berries and raw deer.

He slept for a while after that. Like, 15 years. After that.

* * *

When he woke up, there were flying cars and time machines everywhere. He put on his glasses, and those flying cars and time machines turned into Oculus Rifts and Google Glasses. He couldn't find his grey, bulgy Windows 95. In its place was air and dust particles. On his desk was a black notebook. It had no paper. He couldn't even open the covers. When he did, all he saw were curcuit boards. He shut it in disappointment.

He noticed a small button at the bottom. He pressed it. He was amazed at the glowing picture. It said, "Slide to unlock."

Arthur did not know how to slide it. He didn't see a mouse. Maybe he had to use his finger. He tried it, then a bunch of squares popped up. Did he do it? Apparently. He clicked a square with a compass on it. He searched a few things until he saw something that shocked him.


	2. Xing Li

Cliffhangers became cliché in, like, 2009. Well, back to the show.

* * *

He kept staring since last chapter. He found a website where people could post creative fictions based off other resources. He found fanfiction dot net. He remembered fifteen-ish years ago, those exact written pieces of language.

* * *

I'm not gonna write anything here.

* * *

And he DID digest them properly. But that's not important because Arthur was a primitive. What's REALLY important is SOMEONE STOLE ARTHUR'S IDEA!

He eventually found out that he forgot to patent fanfiction dot net. Their ruler, Xing Li, had took full credit. He then realized that patents didn't exist fifteen-ish years ago.

Arthur shaved his shaggy beard, and grew a new one instantly. "Aww..." Then it got shaggier. "Aww..." Then he was covered in body hair. "AWW!" he shouted as he died from heat exhaustion.

* * *

Undecipherable years later

* * *

Arthur woke up in the year 207̃012 and saw Elwood City Grebes memorabilia scattered everywhere. He took off his glasses and saw God. He put them back on and saw a bunch of elves.

"Hey! You! Get out!" They ran off, revealing a landscape with flying cars and time machines everywhere. Then he opened the curtains. There were no flying cars OR time machines. There were only dinosaurs and oversized bacteria.

Had Arthur been asleep so long that he traveled BACKWARDS in time? No, because he saw his iPad.

He went back on fanfiction dot net. He realized he could post a complaint to Xing Li. He tried, but it got taken off. He THEN realized that maybe his idea was leaked and he had a fan! He immediately posted his Denbu-gao stories.

Arthur thought he was being naughty, because his somewhat naive parents watched "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared," didn't believe in creativity, and didn't allow Arthur to dream. Arthur didn't care, and he posted the stories anyway.

Unfortunately, his parents knew about fanfiction dot net too...


End file.
